A Couple Of Other Key Components
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sort of AU (possibly), more on an expansion of Rodney's story on 4.20 "The Last Man." (T for safety)


**A/N: One of my favourite episodes is "The Last Man." This is merely an idea of an expansion to that episode. **

"... Twenty-five years to be exact. There was only only problem. I had to get back to Atlantis. I didn't have many friends at StarGate Command, but I only needed one..."

**XXXXXXX**

Rodney walked into StarGate Command, his pass held in his deceptively strong grip. Young men and women strode past him in both directions, but didn't pay him any mind. He walked into the control room, and saw the various people at their stations, and flashbacks flitted through his mind. He slowly ascended the stairs to the briefing room, and over to General Lorne's office door. He rapped on the door smartly.

"Come in," Rodney heard. He turned the doorknob and made his way inside.

"Dr. McKay," Lorne greeted warmly.

"General Lorne."

"Sit, sit," Lorne motioned, as he sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to get back to Atlantis."

"Atlantis?"

"Yes, theoretically I can undo this mess."

"Rodney..."

"Look, I know that Sheppard didn't die when the Gate on M-Four-S-Five-Eight-Seven malfunctioned. He was transported forty-eight thousand years into the future, and I can help him change the timeline."

"I remember, Doc. But, this is the timeline we're talking about. Do we have the right to change all that? Do we have the right to essentially kill hundreds of thousands if not millions, because there's a chance that one man can save the galaxy?"

"If my plan works, then Sheppard will be able to rescue Teyla and stop Michael from completing his research into the Hybrids."

"I read your proposal, but there's no way I can get this authorized. There's a reason we shut down the transport of people and supplies to Atlantis."

"Look, we both know what happened in Pegasus, and what's happening here. Do you really think that this is how it's supposed to be?"

"Rodney, whether this was supposed to happen or not, changing the timeline... I can't get past that. Look, I know Jennifer's death..."

Rodney's expression darkened considerably.

"This isn't just about her," he replied shortly. "I can save everyone. Teyla, Ronan, Sam, Jennifer... Everyone."

"Rodney, what happens if this doesn't work? Your asking for a Mark Twelve Naquadah generator, and some restricted items."

"But, you're a General..."

"That's not the point Doc. In addition to the generator, you want two vials of an experimental drug designed to extend life, all the research conducted on the status chambers on the Aurora..."

"General, if this doesn't work, there's no way that anything worse can happen," Rodney interrupted. "It will mean that Sheppard will arrive at an abandoned Atlantis, and eventually die of starvation. I can guarantee that I'm right, and my plan will work."

Lorne visibly relented.

"Fine, it will take some time to get everything together. Dr Beckett's drug is holed up in Area Fifty-One. I'll have to call in some favours..."

"Thank you."

Two days passed, with Rodney staying at a nearby hotel, waiting for the phone to ring. Eventually receiving the go-ahead from Lorne, he rushed over to StarGate Command. Double checking and triple checking everything, Rodney noticed an extra package.

"What's this?" Rodney shouted at no-one in particular. He jumped as Lorne clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just a little something for you, Doc. It's only military rations, and I've had the apricot jubilee taken out."

"You shouldn't have," Rodney replied. "I kind of liked the apricot jubilee."

"I thought you hated it?"

"I grew to like it," Rodney replied plainly. He turned to face Lorne, and offered his hand.

"It's been a pleasure," Lorne smiled at Rodney, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Rodney sounded genuinely grateful.

"Dial Atlantis," Lorne called, as he turned to the Control Room.

The Gate whirred, locking in eight chevrons, and immediately the vortex exploded from the epicentre, before falling back into a rippling pool of blue light. Lorne handed Rodney a remote control, and Rodney guided the MALP through the Gate, before following it himself.

As he exited the Gate, a slight sucking sound filled his ears, and the wormhole disengaged. Lights turned on as he walked through the city. Memory took over guiding him down to the East Pier, and into the lower levels.

Rodney searched through the contents of the MALP and pulled out a subsonic generator. Switching it on, he left it on the floor, and felt his way along the wall. As soon as his fingertips disappeared, he walked through the wall.

In the blink of an eye, he found himself inside a large lab. A status chamber faced him. Fiddling with the MALP controls, he guided it in, and set about implementing his plan. Connecting his laptop to the control station, he typed away furiously. Managing to create a work around, and remote implementation program, he turned his attention to the Mark Twelve.

Eventually managing to get it to one of the power rooms, he connected the Naquadah generator to city's power grid. Almost immediately the city came to life. Heading back to the lab, Rodney implemented his power regulation program. The Mark Twelve was powering an ultra thin shield around the city, keeping the water at bay, in addition to the status chamber in front of him. Searching through his laptop, he managed to recreate the same Virtual Environment used on Aurora. Creating a connection between the Virtual Environment and the city, he muttered as he typed away furiously. Essentially setting an alarm to change the Virtual Environment to enable him to interact with Sheppard, he filled himself with military rations, and grabbed a vial of Beckett's drug.

Apprehensively, he grabbed a syringe, and filled it with the drug. Injecting himself, he threw the used syringe away and typed a command into his laptop, before closing it. He stepped into the status chamber, and it activated.

**XXXXXXX**

Blinking heavily, he stumbled out of the status chamber. He saw that the lab was still powered. He opened his laptop carefully, and saw that Sheppard was nearly due to be released. Rodney hobbled over to the exit and waved his hand over the magnetic resonators. Stepping through the distorted wall, he made his way up to Sheppard's status chamber.

He gently pushed the buttons, and the status chamber deactivated releasing Sheppard.

"Woah, Rodney. I guess it's time."

"It's good to see you John."

Confused, Sheppard tried to run his hand through Rodney's head, but jumped when he touched his temple.

"What's going on?"

"You remember when I told you that there were a couple of other key components?" Sheppard nodded. "Well, here I am. I hooked up a Virtual Environment to a status chamber that we found in a secret Ancient lab, about a year after you disappeared. I was controlling the hologram simulation with my mind. But, it's good to see you with my own eyes, as bad as they are now."

Rodney started to walk away.

"Come on," he called back. "We haven't got much time."

They walked through the city, and eventually managed to get to StarGate Operations. Rodney pressed the buttons on the DHD, and the Gate activated. John was waiting patiently to the side, and saw Rodney come down the stairs.

Rodney offered John his hand.

"Good luck John."

"Thank you Rodney."

Rodney grinned at Sheppard. John walked through the Gate leaving Rodney alone. He fished around in his pocket, and pulled out a worn, small photo of Jennifer. He smiled down at it sadly. He made his way back down to the status chamber, and opened his laptop. Altering the Virtual Environment, and not setting a wake up protocol, he stepped inside. He smiled, his eyes closed as the status chamber activated.


End file.
